youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous individuals
This page provides information on a number of individuals about whom relatively little is known. Atom I Weisman, Greg (2012-02-09). Question #14216. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * The Golden Age Atom was Albert Pratt, a pint-sized superhero without powers from Calvin City. He has been associated with the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron. Black Canary I Weisman, Greg (2012-04-30). Question #14709. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Question #12739. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * Dinah Drake Lance was initially introduced as a supporting character of Johnny Thunder and the Thunderbolt. Originally a member of the Justice Society on Earth-Two, she traveled to Earth-One after the death of her husband, where she joined the Justice League and fell in love with Green Arrow. Decades later, it was retconned that Dinah never went to Earth-One, but was trapped in an interdimensional limbo, and the Black Canary fighting in the League was actually her daughter who was infused with her memories. Brenda Weisman, Greg (2013-10-09). Question #19013. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-10-09. Background in other media * Brenda Del Vecchio was a good friend of Jaime, and a niece of his adversary Tia Amparo. Joe Chill Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). Question #13500. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * Many different tales surround Joe Chill, the man who shot Thomas and Martha Wayne. Sometimes, he's tried and convicted. Sometimes, he's never caught. Sometimes Batman knew who he was, and sometimes he didn't. And once, Batman actually had to team up with him. Crimson Avenger Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). Question #13499. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Weisman, Greg (2011-11-15). Question #13667. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * In the comics, Crimson Avenger, real name Lee Travis, is a Golden Age superhero, who has been associated with the All-Star Squadron and the Seven Soldiers of Victory. Doctor Mid-Nite Weisman, Greg (2013-05-15). Question #18608. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * Charles McNider was a blind physician who fought crime as Doctor Mid-Nite. Doctor Occult Background in other media * Some of DC's oldest heroes, Doc and Rose debuted in New Fun Comics, the precursor of More Fun Comics. They were rarely used until the Reign in Hell arc, when Rose died and her spirit went to inhabit Doc's body. Firebrand I Weisman, Greg (2012-02-02). Question #14128. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. when Danette Reilly, really an android later known as Red Inferno, used the name. Background in other media * In the comics, the first Firebrand was a wealthy socialite named Rod Reilly. He was the brother of the second, Danette. Kit Freeman Harvey, James (2013-02-19). Greg Weisman Discusses The Final Issue Of The “Young Justice” Comic Series. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * Kit Freeman was planned to appear in a story centred on the Marvel family in the companion comic. * In the comics, Christopher "Kit" Freeman is Kid Eternity, a young superhero who could summon the spirits of the dead. Though originally published by Quality Comics, he was later retconned as a brother of Freddy Freeman, a Fawcett Comics character. Guardian I Weisman, Greg (2013-05-16). Question #18622. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-18. Background in other media * James Jacob Harper was a cop who became a vigilante to act on things he couldn't touch in uniform. His hometown was originally York City, but that was changed to New York City and later Metropolis. He was an ally of the Newsboy Legion, and a part-time member of the All-Star Squadron. Hourman Background in other media * Hourman is the name of several superheroes. The Golden Age Hourman was Rex Tyler, who used a drug called Miraclo to provide him with super-powers for exactly one hour. Jor-El Weisman, Greg (2013-04-26). Question #18420. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-18. Background in other media * Jor-El and his wife Lara died in the destruction of Krypton. Larry Lance Background in other media * Larry Lance was a private investigator, who was killed by the villain Aquarius. Lara Background in other media * Lara Lor-Van and her husband Jor-El died in the destruction of Krypton. Martha Kent Weisman, Greg (2013-09-05). Question #14165. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-06. Background in other media * Martha Kent is married with Jonathan Kent, and she is the Superman's adoptive mother. Lieutenant Marvel Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Background in other media * Freddy Freeman was planned to appear in a story centred on the Marvel family in the companion comic. * In the comics, Freddy Freeman is Captain Marvel, Jr., best friend of Billy Batson. After being crippled by Captain Nazi, Captain Marvel gave him a fraction of his powers. Unlike Mary Marvel, he does not change by invoking the name of the wizard Shazam; instead, he calls on Captain Marvel. Merlyn Background in other media * Merlyn was planned to appear in a story centred on the Arrow family in the companion comic, which would have included the Earth-16 version of events in the ''DC Showcase: Green Arrow'' short written by Greg Weisman. ** Merlyn was the secondary antagonist in the short; an assassin-for-hire contracted to kill Princess Perdita of Vlatava by her villainous uncle, Count Vertigo. In an unused scene cut for time, Merlyn taught Green Arrow how to shoot arrows.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-10). Question #12637. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-18. Miss Arrowette Weisman, Greg (2013-04-18). Question #18330. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-04-19. Background in other media * Bonnie King was a Green Arrow fan. She donned the Miss Arrowette costume and briefly dated him, before being rejected. She forced her own daughter Cissie into becoming a superhero. Paco Background in other media * Paco was a good friend of Jaime, a somewhat boorish underachiever who is proud of his Mexican heritage but flunked Spanish. He initially went without a surname, but was given the full name Paco Testas in the 2011 reboot. Rose Psychic Background in other media * Some of DC's oldest heroes, Doc and Rose debuted in New Fun Comics, the precursor of More Fun Comics. They were rarely used until the Reign in Hell arc, when Rose died and her spirit went to inhabit Doc's body. Sergeant Marvel Weisman, Greg (2013-10-08). Question #19009. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-10-08. Background in other media * Mary Bromfield was planned to appear in a story centred on the Marvel family in the companion comic. She was also planned to appear at Raquel Ervin's bridal shower in "Satisfaction" and the gathering of heroes in "Endgame", but there was not sufficient time to design the character.Weisman, Greg (2013-04-04). Ramble #1048. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-17. Shazam (2013-05-03). The Dynamic Buzz (C2E2 Christopher Jones Interview). YouTube. Retrieved 2013-05-03. Captain Marvel uses the word "Shazam" to transform from Billy Batson to Captain Marvel, and vice versa. Background in other media * Shazam was planned to appear in a story centred on the Marvel family in the companion comic. * In the comics, Shazam bestowed powers on both Captain Marvel and Black Adam. By speaking his name, Marvel and Adam would be struck by magical lightning, which changed them to their secret identity. * The letters of his name were an acronym for the original users of the powers' names. For example, the S gave Captain Marvel the wisdom of S'olomon. Troia Weisman, Greg (2013-04-30). Question #18456. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-18. Weisman, Greg (2013-09-24). Question #18910. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-09-24. Background in other media * Very early in development, Donna was considered as a leading candidate for the Team in season one, but was quickly removed from consideration for legal reasons. She was later made available, but too late for use in the first season. * She was planned to appear at Raquel Ervin's bridal shower in "Satisfaction" and the gathering of heroes in "Endgame", but there was not sufficient time to design the character. *In the comics, Donna Troy was the second Wonder Girl (as Diana used the name as a child) and a founding member of the Teen Titans. She later went by the name Troia, which would have been her only identity in the show. Zeus Scott, Sharon (2012-10-26). Sharon Scott Blog: The Note that Changed Everything. YoungJusticeLegacy.com. Retrieved 2013-05-18. Background in other media * An early proposal for the Young Justice: Legacy storyline had Zeus as a key villain, with the Team attempting to prevent an ancient and powerful weapon, the Spear of Reckoning (which might have been Zeus's thunderbolt), from falling into enemy hands. While the basic concept was approved, the use of Zeus and a Grecian weapon was rejected as Zeus is a good guy in Earth-16. * Zeus was one of the principal gods of Greek mythology, the king of the Olympians. In DC Comics, Zeus and the other gods are worshiped by the Amazons and the Atlanteans. He was also the father of Cassandra Sandsmark. He is also a benefactor of Captain Marvel, and is responsible for the magic lightning whenever the name of Shazam is invoked. References }} Category:A to Z *